Bridge Mode (fibr)
''UPDATE: Recent Fibr ONUs have their passwords unrevealed or changed due to 'security concerns'. Thus, newer Fiberhome white ONUs with dualband WiFi have reportedly hashed passwords instead of the usual 1234567890.'' In PLDT's Fibr systems, Bridge Mode can be achieved in 4 ways, with one the recommended but tedious method. * Sign a waiver of operational responsibility, and PLDT will issue you a permanent admin login. However, any damages arising from using this will require a repair fee. (Most prevalent method since 2018) * Call PLDT at 101-FIBR to request ONU update. (Earlier done before 2014) * Direct from the ONU configuration. * PLDT hotline, same as above, (Needed for 2017 Fiberhome dualband WiFi ONUs, as ONU passwords are reportedly forbidden to be shared to consumers) Differences between Router Mode and Bridge Mode * A single port will serve unmodified internet traffic, whereas traffic under Router Mode will undergo Network Address Translation. * If multiple ports are enabled in Bridge Mode, the first connection to be established will get the connection. All other connections will be ignored. * Instead of relying on the ONU for routing, the endpoint connection will take the responsibility for connection propagation. This is where external routers come into play. How to enable Bridge Mode in PLDT Fibr ONUs * Log in to your ONU (usually 192.168.1.1) * Click WAN setup. * From Routed, change selection to Bridge. * Disable NAT (Network Address Translation) * Disable WiFi. * Leave only Port 1 of the LAN connection checked. * In LAN tab or DHCP tab, Disable DHCP. * Save settings and reboot. Notes * You cannot access the ONU in bridged mode under normal circumstances. You need any of these 3 options ** Wifi Router that can do IP alias/Route modem IP(Mikrotik, Tomato, DD-WRT, openwrt etc). It allows you access to the ONU(in bridged mode) even while using the internet connection. ** Set a static IP on your WAN interface on the Wifi Router ex. IP:192.168.1.21, Subnet:255.255.255.0, Gateway:192.168.1.1. Your internet connection may be interrupted temporarily while configuring this. **Connect your PC/laptop directly to lan port 1 of the ONU, then Set a static IP on your network adapter same as B. IP:192.168.1.21, Subnet:255.255.255.0, Gateway:192.168.1.1 Your internet connection may be interrupted temporarily while configuring this. * You cannot use bridged mode and use the ONU's Wifi at the same time. *Bridged mode is not for you if you're simply seeking speed. It is meant for advanced usage scenarios and for using more powerful routers than the one issued by PLDT. It can't do magical stuff on its own, mow your lawn for you, water your plants, do magic, reduce your latency in games or win you that chicken dinner. * PLDT is discouraging residential(and sometimes biz) users from using bridged mode for 'Security Reasons'. However, they recommend it when port forwarding is extensively used. New installations with bridge mode can sometimes be requested with no further paperwork nor permissions. *An alternative is DMZ mode. Login credentials The following login will work only for black Fiberhome ONUs. It is not guaranteed to work in other models. Login: adminpldt Password: 1234567890